When A Man Loves A Man?
by XxxDarkDrag0nxxX
Summary: When Fred returns to school to find that Oliver fancies Harry, he, to his surprise, gets jealous. What happens when he agrees to help Oliver seduce him? Fred/Oliver Slash
1. The Practice

Chapter One  
  
The Practice  
  
It was a warm fall day outside of Hogwarts. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirped with glee. Oliver Wood awoke with a smile on his face. He got up, dressed hastily, and walked to the Quidditch field.  
  
He had missed this field terribly over the summer break and was extremely happy to be back on it once again. He took a walk around as he waited for his fellow team mates to arrive.  
  
Fred Weasley walked down the tower stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Fucking Oliver. . .crazy lunatic," he said as he stormed down the halls. He hated having to go to practices this early in the morning. Especially when it was barely the second day of classes. His brother George and his fellow team mate, Harry, caught up with him.  
  
"G-Day mate," said his brother in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Is it?" he replied rather grumpily.  
  
"Probably not," started Harry, "whenever we have to wake up this early it's never a good sign."  
  
"Yeah. . .you're right," said Fred as they walked out the front doors of the castle.  
  
They made their way to the Quidditch field where Oliver had obviously arrived quite a few minutes ahead of time. He was pacing around nervously.  
  
"Well," began Fred, "We're here."  
  
"Do you know what time it is? It's 6:03!" said Oliver anrgrily, "I told you to be here at EXACTLY six o' clock!"  
  
"Calm down Wood. We're only three minutes late. I bet you the rest of the team is still sleeping," said George.  
  
"Oh suuure. ONLY three minutes late. Those minutes CANNOT be made up men! From now on, all the minutes that you arrive late will add to the time of the practice" said Oliver as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Is it just me," whispered George to Fred and Harry, "or has he taken one too many bludgers to the head. . ."  
  
"No, he's just finally gone completely insane" replied Fred as he made his way to the lockers, George and Harry tailing him. 


	2. Strange Flirts

Chapter Two  
  
Strange Flirts  
  
Fortunately for Fred, the practice went by fairly fast, with a couple of complaints from Oliver. As Fred and George made their way to the Common Room, Fred realized he had forgoten his Quidditch robe in the locker room.  
  
"I'll meet you in the Common Room George, I forgot something back in the locker room."  
  
"Ok mate," was his brother's reply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once Fred arrived in the field, he could see two figures discussing something next to a very handsome broom. He made out the broom at once. It was a Nimbus 2000, and the only person who owned it was Harry. Next to Harry was Oliver, apperantly very interested in what Harry had to say. Fred thought nothing of it and made his way to the locker room unnoticed.  
  
On his way back, however, he was distracted by Harry's excellent flying skills. He was trying to pull one of the new tricks Oliver had come up with for the team which they had been practicing early that morning. He had watched Harry nail it every time in the practice and was pretty sure he was doing it correctly right now. However, Oliver kept calling him back down to the ground and correcting one thing or another.  
  
Fred decided to stay and watch. He sat down near a cool, shady spot and relaxed as he watched Oliver mount the Nimbus 2000. He showed the position to Harry. Fred was near enough to hear pieces of the conversation.  
  
". . .too close. . .further back. . .lean back. . ." Fred heard Oliver say to Harry.  
  
To Fred's surprise, once Harry was back on the broom, Oliver mounted it behind him. Fred watched as Oliver slid his hands around Harry's waist. Fred tried to ignore the fact that Oliver kept moving closer to Harry. At one point he could have sworn he saw Oliver purposly slip his hand under Harry's Quidditch robes.   
  
Fred rubbed his eyes. Was he actually seeing this? He couldn't believe it! Although lately, Oliver HAD been offering one too many tips to Harry and having one too many private practices with him.  
  
Finally, the two got off the broom and Oliver watched as Harry made his way back to the castle. Fred decided he couldn't keep this a secret and rushed back to the castle to tell his brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The very next day, Gryffindor had practice at seven in the evening. Fred knew he would see more of Oliver's pathetic attempts to swoon Harry.  
  
Once he reached the field, he knew his assumptions were correct. It had barely been twenty minutes into the practice when Oliver began to criticize Harry's Flying.  
  
"No, No Harry. It's like this," said Oliver as he mounted the broom in front of Harry and showed him the same exact thing he had just done. Apperantly no one else thought strangely of this and let it go. However, Fred kept nudging George to point these things out.  
  
"See? Look! There he goes again! Oh look at that! He just slid his hands under Harry's robes again!" said Fred angrily. For some strange, unexplainable reason, whenever Fred saw Oliver comming on to Harry he got angry.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Fred," began George, "I'd say you were jealous." George mounted his broom. "What's the matter mate? Harry taking away your love?" smirked George as he flew away.  
  
"I'm not fucking jealous George!!!!!!!" screamed Fred as he flew after him.  
  
By the end of the practice, Fred had seen enough. He was so angry he didn't even notice when a certain tall brunette boy stood in front of him and said something.  
  
"What?!" screamed Fred rather angrily without looking up. Once he did, he was surprised to see Oliver standing in front of him, looking rather taken abback.  
  
"I said," began Oliver carefully, "Can you help me out? I have sort of a problem."  
  
Fred knew what was comming, although he played dumb. "Sure mate, what is it?"  
  
Oliver blushed, "Well, I noticed that you're sort of popular around the opposite sex. So I figured you were the right person to come to."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. What was he talking about? Opposite sex? If Oliver called Harry a woman, he didn't want to know what he called a man.  
  
"Anyways," continued Oliver, "I need you to help me. . .seduce someone, if you will."  
  
Fred snorted, "Seduce someone?"  
  
"Yeah," said Oliver. "You see, I sort of fancy this. . .person and I don't know how to tell hi-her."  
  
Fred couldn't take it anymore. He just had to see Oliver's reaction once he told him he knew. So, he told him. "Oh shut up Wood. I know you fancy Harry. I saw you two at the field yesterday afternoon. I saw how you were comming on to him and how you always found an excuse to touch him."  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. 'How could I have not noticed him there?' he asked himself.  
  
"Oh," was Oliver's reply, "Then you saved me a lot of explaining. Please don't tell anyone Fred! That's the reason why I came to you! You're my closest friend and I knew you could help me!"  
  
Fred sighed, "Fine, fine, fine. How do you want me to help?"  
  
Oliver smiled as he began telling him his plan. 


	3. Endless Talks

Chapter Three  
  
Endless Talks  
  
Fred had tried to sound as interested as possible when Oliver had explained his "genius" plan to him. He really tried to understand Oliver's undying love for Harry since Harry's second year. But all of it was just so *boring* and common that he couldn't help but zone out in the middle of one of his friend's explanations on Harry's "rock-hard" abs.  
  
At one point he could have *sworn* that he almost barfed, but then was just brought back into the conversation by Oliver asking if he was paying attention.  
  
"Oh. . .yeah-sure" was Fred's reply.  
  
"So what do you recon I should do mate? Should I talk to him? You know, tell him how I feel?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that would be great! And then you could do eachother's toe nails and talk some more about your feelings," said Fred sarcastically.  
  
Oliver gave him a strange look, "Umm. . .o. . .k. . .well, what color do you think would best suit my toes?"  
  
Fred slapped himself on the forehead. Was this kid seriously that stupid? "No you pathetic excuse of a human! I'm being sarcastic! Would you like to go and look that word up in the dictionary?!"  
  
Oliver frowned, "Ok mate, calm down, I didn't understand what you meant."  
  
Fred sighed, "Look Wood. . .Oliver, I'm sorry for being a serious asswipe, it's just that. . ."  
  
Oliver got up and stood in front of his friend. "It's just that it's weird having a friend who fancies a guy?"  
  
Fred laughed, "Yup that would be it."  
  
Oliver paced around the room. He knew this would happen. He knew that Fred would get all scared now that he knew the *real* oliver.  
  
"Well," began Oliver carefully, "I don't just fancy guys you know. I fancy girls too. It just happens that I never really. . .well. . .cared for anyone more than Harry."  
  
Fred stared at his friend. Boy was he a freak. He got up and walked to the door. "Whatever. Look. I gotta go. It's getting late. We can continue our little 'plan' tomorrow after practice."  
  
Before Oliver had a chance to reply, Fred walked out and left Oliver alone to think about the mess he had created.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
As the silver moon shone brightly in the midnight sky, Hogwarts was in silence. Everyone was in bed, wrapped in bedsheets to keep warm.  
  
Everone except one teenager.  
  
Fred stared at the bottom of his neighbors bunk. He had found out too much information he wished he hadn't learned. Everything was going fine until Oliver told him his "secret".  
  
'Everything is so screwed now,' he thought.  
  
As if it wasn't bad enough that he had found out about this, he now had to put up with endless talks of Harry and how Harry made Oliver get butterflies. God, it was sick just thinking about it.  
  
'But why do I care so much?' he said as he scratched his head.  
  
"I don't," he replied out loud. He looked around to make sure no one had heard him.  
  
He finally decided he would be getting no sleep whatsoever and went for a walk out in the grounds. The next day would be Saturday and since there were no classes he figured he would just sleep in.  
  
As he made his way through the moon-lit grass, he spotted a tall figure leaning on a tree and looking at the lake. He looked somewhat sad and Fred decided he'd go see who it was.  
  
As he was approaching the figure, it turned around and Fred recognized who it was at once.  
  
Oliver looked at him with no sentiment whatsoever visible from the distance. As Fred reached him, however, he could tell Oliver had been thinking about something. He knew just what that something was.  
  
"Hey mate. What's wrong?" said Fred as he stopped directly in front of him.  
  
Oliver sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking how I'm never gonna get Harry to fancy me."  
  
Fred sighed, "Oh come on mate! Don't be like this. It's pathetic. Look, you've got me helping you so you'll get him in no time!"  
  
Oliver's eyes slightly lit up as he looked up at Fred.  
  
"You really think so?" he asked, afraid of Fred's reply.  
  
"Sure," lied Fred, "no problem."  
  
  
  
Oliver smiled at his friend and for that one moment, Fred could have sworn his stomach did a backflip.  
  
Fred shook his head and looked away.  
  
'What is this?' he thought, 'Was George really right?'  
  
"So," said Oliver, breaking the silence, "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk," replied Fred, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Same here," replied Oliver. "Do you wanna walk together? I could use a little distraction."  
  
Fred looked up. He knew Oliver wasn't exaggerating. He agreed and the two set off across the ground onto the Quidditch field. 


	4. Mixed Signals

Chapter Four  
  
Mixed Signals  
  
Oliver spilled his soul out to Fred in that short hour walk. He explained how he didn't know what to do, how scared he was that he would get rejected, and how he hoped no one would find out about him and his crush. He had even made Fred promise at least seven times to keep quiet about the whole thing.  
  
"Don't worry mate," said Fred, "I won't tell a soul."  
  
Even though Fred was Oliver's closest friend, he still wasn't convinced.  
  
"Fred, I'm serious. If anyone finds out about this I'm gonna be a laughing stock!" he said.  
  
Fred looked at his friend in the eyes, "I promise I won't say a word."  
  
This seemed to have been good enough for Oliver because after that he didn't make him promise anymore.  
  
Soon enough midnight turned into twighlight and twighlight into dawn. They hadn't even realized how long they had been out until they saw the sun begin to rise behind the castle.  
  
"Wow! We've been here all night!" said Fred, surprise in his voice.  
  
Oliver laughed, "Yeah, guess so. How about we head back to the dorms before anyone wakes up?"  
  
Fred smiled, "Yeah, okay. Before anyone notices we were both gone, TOGETHER, the whole night."  
  
As they made their way back neither of them spoke. Neither of them even wanted to think about what the rest of the Gryffindors would assume if they realized they had been out the whole night.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, Oliver stopped. Fred noticed the lack of footsteps behind him and turned to face his friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Oliver sighed, "You weren't just being nice about the whole thing were you? You know, about how you said I could get Harry?"  
  
Fred blushed slightly, "Umm, n-no of course n-not."  
  
Oliver wasn't convinced. "You know you can tell me. I won't get mad. Honestly, I don't have much hope for this plan either. But you know? It doesn't hurt to try."  
  
Fred looked at Oliver. For the first time in the past couple of days he could tell this wasn't just a silly school boy crush Oliver had. He knew it was much more than that. Much, much more. It made Fred jealous. He had never felt that way about anyone before and he was mad that Oliver was experiencing it first.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it doesn't," replied Fred as he entered the boy's dorms and shut the door.  
  
Oliver didn't go to sleep until later that morning, but Fred didn't notice since he was soon lost in his dreams.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
[[[ Fred was walking through a dark hallway when he spotted a light. He walked toward it and found Oliver with his arms wrapped around Harry, lost in a kiss. Fred walked up to Oliver and slapped him. Suddenly Oliver turned into his brother George.  
  
"What's wrong bro? Is Harry stealing your love?"  
  
Fred punched Harry with all the anger he could possibly build up inside him. Harry quickly turns into Oliver and Fred realizes what he has done. He begins to sob when Oliver awakens and appologises.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean it. The kiss didn't mean anything!"  
  
Fred gets up and runs away ]]]  
  
Fred awoke startled. He was sweating under his covers. He quickly pulled them off and sat up.  
  
'What the fuck was that?!?' he thought to himself, 'Me and Oliver?'  
  
"Mornin' bro!" said a farmiliar voice.  
  
Fred didn't even want to turn around. Especially after that dream. "What do you want," he answered angrily.  
  
"Wow bro! What is wrong with you? I just said morning!" said George taken aback.  
  
Fred sighed, "Nothing. Forget it. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
With that he got up and left towards the showers. George was left to stare after his brother.  
  
Once Fred made it to the showers he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Fred's mouth dropped, "What the-" 


	5. Surprise, Surprise Again

Chapter Five  
  
Surprise, Surprise. . .Again  
  
[AN:] Yes, yes, the much awaited chapter five has been posted. . .FINALLY! I had written it in a notebook that I keep next to my bed in case I get any ideas and never typed it up. LoL yeah I have a short memory span. I even started the whole chapter over before I even realized that I had already written it. Well, here it is, and PLEASE review. Please ask questions, comment, etc. I really want reviewers LoL so yeah. Well, here we go, Chapter five! WooHoo!  
  
Fred couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know whether to scream at the top of his lungs or to walk away and pretend he hadn't seen anything.  
  
Right in front of him was Oliver, pinning Harry to the wall and kissing him with so much passion that Fred would have thought he were watching a bad soap opera.  
  
Fred began to retreat, but before he could get any further, Oliver turned around, breaking away from the kiss. His jaw dropped and he froze right in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"H-hiya Fred," he said nervously.  
  
Fred didn't bother answering. He turned around and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once he got to the boy's dorms he slammed the door shut and put a locking charm on it.  
  
Why was he so angry? Why did he even care? After all, this *was* the reason he agreed to help Oliver. So why was he boiling with hatred toward Harry?  
  
Before he had a chance to answer these questions, there was a knock at the door. Fred didn't even have to ask who it was.  
  
"Go away Wood," he said coldly, hatred slipping his lips.  
  
"Not until we talk," was the boy's reply.  
  
Fred simply sat on his bed and stared at the door. There was no way he could get in. . .was there? He shook his head, definately not.  
  
He could hear footsteps retrieving and figured Oliver decided against trying to talk to him.  
  
Fred stretched out on his bed, face down. What was going on with him lately? He had never cared much for Wood. . .Okay maybe he had, but he had felt nothing more than a strong friendship between them. That was all he wanted anyways. So why was it that everytime he heard Oliver speak of Harry the way he did, he would wince?  
  
Suddenly there was a noise. It sounded like a dozen owls approaching the window. 'Guess he decided to write to me,' he thought.  
  
He looked over to the window expecting an owl but instead, recieved a brunnette boy on a broom.  
  
"What the. . .," he began, searching for something to say.  
  
"Shut up Weasley. I want to talk to you. And you're gonna listen," said Oliver as he walked over to Fred, forced him to a sitting position on the bed, and pulled up a seat in front of him.  
  
Fred just sat there with a stupid look in his face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" screamed Oliver once Fred's facial expression had returned to normal.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with *me*? What the hell is wrong with you!" he replied.  
  
"Nothing! I'm not the one who agrees to help out a friend and then freaks out when he realizes his plan worked!" said Oliver turning red faced.  
  
Fred just stared at him. He was right. But he wasn't about to admit this. "You didn't use my advice Wood. You did what ever the hell you wanted to."  
  
"Yeah," began Oliver, "And it worked." Fred looked down. "Isn't this what you had agreed to Fred? Helping me get Harry?" said Oliver in a confused tone of voice.  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "Yeah," he replied. "It's just that. . ."  
  
"It's just that what?" said Oliver in a caring tone.  
  
More than anything Fred wanted to tell him what he was feeling. He wanted to tell him how angry it made him when he heard Oliver talk about Harry as if he was some sort of God. He wanted some kind of explanation for all of this from his friend. But he knew there was none, and he knew he couldn't say a word. So instead, he sighed and looked up at his friend who was watching him closely.  
  
"Nothing," he began, "it's nothing." Then he got up and walked over to the door. But this wasn't how Oliver wanted the talk to end, so he blocked Fred's exit.  
  
"Look, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me. Is it your brother? Did he do something? Or are your parents giving you trouble?"  
  
Fred smiled. He wished it were that simple. "No, it's nothing. I've just been feeling really fucked up lately." Then he looked back down to the floor. "I'm gonna go now. I need to meet someone."  
  
Oliver smiled, "Oh! Fred Weasley! Are you meeting that seventh year you've fancied for a while? Is that who you're meeting? How come you didn't tell me? How long have you two been meeting?"  
  
Fred laughed, "No, no, we're not meeting. It's not her who I'm meeting. Just relax."  
  
Oliver smiled. "Alright buddy. I'll let you go. Tell me later how your night goes," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
Fred walked around his friend and left. 


	6. Dinner in Hell

Chapter Six  
  
Dinner in Hell  
  
The day, which seemed to have lasted years, was finally comming to an end. As Fred and George made their way down do the Great Hall, they ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
". . .and if we break it down into five pieces and do a piece a day, we can be finished in less than a week! What do you think?" said Hermione, surely speaking of an assignment.  
  
But neither one of them was listening to her. Harry and Ron had stopped in their tracks when they saw Fred and George approaching. Ron glanced at Harry, then at his brother. 'He probably told him' thought Fred.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" said Hermione. Then she noticed George was the only one to reply. Harry and Fred seemed to be having a staring contest.  
  
  
  
Finally Fred looked away and replied. "Hey Hermione." Then he and George left.  
  
"Wow. You were right. What do you think is wrong with him?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that ever he saw Oliver and I earlier in the locker room, he's been avoiding us."  
  
  
  
Ron left it at that and they jogged to catch up to Hermione who had dissappeared around a corner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The food appeared on the table and George snatched a chicken leg from the plate. Fred wasn't really in the mood for eating. The image of his best friend kissing his other friend made him sick to his stomach.  
  
Oliver noticed Fred's change in appetite and whispered, "You okay mate?"  
  
Fred looked at him. How he wanted to grab his face and. . .wait what? He shook his head. "No nothing. I'm just not feeling well."  
  
"Oh well, if that's all. But I should tell you, you're gonna need all the energy possible for tomorrows practice. So I suggest you eat at least half of what's on your plate."  
  
Fred sighed and took a bite of corn. He couldn't help but notice how Oliver kept glancing over at Harry and winking, or smiling.  
  
He tried numerous times to leave the table, but Oliver wouldn't let him. He kept insisting he take another bite of this, or another bite of that. He reminded him of his mother.  
  
"So, what's been going on lately Wood?" asked George as he munched on a piece of bread.  
  
"Oh. . .nothing," said Oliver, winking at Fred as if to say 'Yeah right'.  
  
Fred couldn't explain how that one gesture made him feel. It automatically brightened up the remainder of his day. That was, until, Harry approached them and seated himself next to Oliver.  
  
"Hey George, Fred," he blushed slightly as he said the next name, "Oliver."  
  
"Hey," replied George and Oliver in unision. Fred, however, did not reply. Now, all he wanted was to get the hell out of the Great Hall. This, however, was not an option since Oliver insisted he eat all his food.  
  
He tried to keep his gaze down on his plate, instead of at his friend. But he just couldn't help it. He was so determined not to look up that he didn't notice he dropped his fork. He did, however, notice that he was eating his pasta with his fingers. He looked around and couldn't find his fork, so he bent down to retrieve it off the floor.  
  
For one second, he looked at Oliver from under the table, and noticed a hand moving up and down his thigh. That hand was *definately* not Oliver's. He looked to see whose it was and realized it belonged to Harry.  
  
He practically barfed. But that wasn't it. Harry's hand was moving closer and closer to Oliver's. . .ahem. . ."thing". Fred couldn't take it anymore. He got up, slammed his fork on the table, and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, awaiting for sleep to take over him. He had no luck however, and decided to go off for a walk. 


	7. Midnight Meetings

Chapter Seven  
  
Midnight Meetings  
  
[AN Note:] It has come to my attention that I stupidly forgot to add a character to Chapter 5. I was supposed to add a character named Kathy (name and characteristics based on my friend, Kathy) who is what you would call a Gossip Queen. If something happens, you can count on Kathy to find out about it first. LoL. Well, sorry Kathy! I got so caught up on writting the chapter that I totally forgot and, once again, I had it written in front of me. Yes, yes I have a short attention span. But let me assure you, I AM NOT stupid. . .LoL no seriously dude I'm not. But, do not fret! Kathy shall be making her grand entrance ::says in fake French accent:: this chapter! WoOHoO! Uh well, that's all I had to say. Go ahead and enjoy the chapter and please leave reviews!  
  
It was chilly outside and Fred wished he had thought about bringing his cloak. As he made his way through the field, he spotted a couple of chairs and decided to go and sit down.  
  
It was a miracle he hadn't been caught sneaking out yet. But then again, you don't usually get caught when you take secret passages in the castle. He laughed at the thought, 'Yeah, I can picture Filch and his cat crawling through the tunnels.'  
  
Suddenly something stirred off in the distance. Fred looked up. From where he was, it looked like it might be a first or second year, but as the figure made his way to the castle, he realized it was very tall and most likely a sixth or seventh year. He decided to go and find out who it was.  
  
"Hey!" he called, "Come here!" The figure stopped abruptly then turned around.  
  
"Who is it?" he heard it call back. Suddenly he knew who it was.  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Fred?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Yeah! What are you doing here?"  
  
Oliver made his way over to Fred, "I wanted to go for a walk. And you?"  
  
"Same," replied Fred with a sigh. He had hoped it was anyone *but* Oliver.  
  
"So," began Oliver, "Wanna go sit over there?" he said as he pointed to the garden.  
  
"Sure," said Fred, "It's better than going back inside. I just got out."  
  
They both walked together towards the garden. Once they had arrived, Oliver chose a lonely looking spot away from the view of anyone who might choose to walk by, and led Fred there.  
  
"This is my spot," began Oliver, "I come here to think."  
  
Fred sighed, "Yeah, me too. I don't reckon anyone else knows about it since I noticed it that day that George hit a bludger this far. Remember that?"  
  
Oliver laughed and looked up, "Yeah. Almost hit poor old Hagrid in the face."  
  
Fred started cracking up, "Can you picture what kind of trouble we would get into if it had hit him?"  
  
Oliver smiled as he replied, "Yeah, probably a full week of detention. Maybe more."  
  
Fred looked down. How he enjoyed these talkes he had with Oliver. The ones that didn't have anything to do with Harry or Oliver's love for him.  
  
Oliver noticed as Fred frowned slightly and asked, "Anything wrong mate?"  
  
Fred couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you fucking fancy Harry?!?" he asked, covering his mouth, as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.  
  
Oliver looked taken aback. "Uh. . .," he began.  
  
"No, don't answer that. I'm sorry I asked that," said Fred embarassed.  
  
"No, no it's okay. I'll answer." said Oliver. "Well, I don't rightly know. All I know is that ever since his second year when he started to really get into Quidditch, I've found him very, uh. . .attractive." Fred was listening intently. "I don't know why I care so much about him. It's just, ever since I saw him at his first practice, ever since I first saw him take flight, I knew he was very passionate about Quidditch and it came off as. . .sexy I guess."  
  
Fred snorted, "Harry? Sexy?"  
  
Oliver blushed, "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Fred laughed, "Sure did mate." Fred imitated Oliver and his little speech until Oliver burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe I just told you that. I'm so embarassed."  
  
"Don't be," replied Fred sincerely.  
  
Oliver looked up at him and smiled. Suddenly, Fred's world was flipped upside down again, and for the second time in two days, he got butterflies in his stomach. He started blushing. Luckily, Oliver didn't notice since he had looked down at his hands. Fred cleared his throat as if to say something, but said nothing.  
  
They sat their in silence until Oliver noticed Fred was shivering. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed before since they were sitting so close due to lack of space on the bench. "You're shivering," he said as he put the back of his hand against Fred's arm.  
  
This made Fred get even more shivers, but Oliver thought it was the cold that had done that. "I'm okay," Fred finally said as he composed himself.  
  
"No you're not! Your lips are fucking purple!" said Oliver as he began taking his cloak off, revealing a white muscle shirt underneath.  
  
'Wow,' thought Fred, "All this Quidditch sure made Oliver muscular.'  
  
"Here, put this on," said Oliver as he handed Fred his cloak.  
  
"What? Oh. . .no, then what are you gonna wear?"  
  
Oliver laughed, "I'm not cold."  
  
Fred looked at him, "Not yet, but you will be."  
  
"Alrighty then. Mind sharing that thing then?"  
  
Fred swallowed hard as he thought, 'Oliver want's to share his cloak with me. Oh my God. Wait. . .what?'  
  
"Uh, okay then, you can wear it," said Oliver as he saw the look on Fred's face.  
  
"No, no it's not that," said Fred, "I just hadn't heard you. Sure, I'll share."  
  
Oliver pulled the other side on and Fred went closer to him. He was so close that he could feel Oliver's breath on his shoulder. They sat there in silence, Fred not saying a word, partly because he was still in shock. Finally after a while, Oliver spoke.  
  
"I think we should be heading inside now. It's probably three in the morning."  
  
Fred sighed, he wanted to stay here longer. Finally he said, "Fine, let's go."  
  
When they reached the castle Oliver grabbed Fred's arm. Fred turned around, slightly blushed. "What?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"What's been up with you lately Fred? You've been acting really weird. Everytime you see me and Harry together, you. . .I dunno you freak out. And since we are almost always together lately, I hardly get to talk to you."  
  
Fred looked at Oliver. He wasn't kidding. "I don't know what's going on Wood."  
  
"There you go again, calling me Wood," said Oliver angrily.  
  
"What the fuck do you want me to call you Oliver!?!" retorted Fred.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe by my first name?!?" screamed Oliver.  
  
"FINE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT OLIVER?!?" screamed Fred at the top of his lungs.  
  
Oliver put his hand over Fred's mouth. "Are you crazy? We could get caught!" he hissed.  
  
Fred hadn't gotten so nervous in his whole life. And it wasn't because of the risk of getting caught. It was because Oliver was so close to him again. Finally, Oliver uncovered Fred's mouth.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Fred looking down.  
  
Oliver watched as Fred walked away, leaving him alone in the dark. 


	8. Quarrels

Chapter Eight  
  
Quarrels  
  
A week later, Fred still hadn't talked to Oliver. Since the whole of Gryffindor house had no classes for the rest of the day, Fred decided to go to the common room to be alone for a while. He knew everyone was outside.  
  
Just as he rounded a corner, he bumped into a tall girl with curly brown hair. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said absentmindedly.  
  
"It's okay," she began, looking up, "Fred."  
  
At the sound of his name he looked up. "Oh, it's you Kathy. I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay," she said studying him up and down.  
  
"Uh. . .can I help you?" he said as he watched her look him over. Finally after what seemed like ages, she replied.  
  
"George has better abs," she mumbled.  
  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
  
"What? Oh! Uh. . .nothing," she said as she walked away. After walking a couple of feet she turned around. "You haven't seen George around have you?"  
  
"Nope," called Fred walking away, leaving her to mumble something.  
  
Once he got to the portrait at the Gryffindor tower, he mumbled the password and entered the common room. He was so quiet that the two figures making out on an armchair didn't notice his entrance. As he looked up he did a double take. 'Is that,' he thought, 'No, it can't be'. Then he looked closer. 'It is!' he thought, almost blurting it out.  
  
"I love you," he heard Harry whisper to Oliver, who looked mighty comfortable under Harry.  
  
"I love you too," mumbled Oliver, moving his hand up, under Harry's shirt.  
  
"Ugh you two are disgusting!" he screamed, slamming his books on a nearby desk. Harry and Oliver looked up startled. Fred gave them a look of utmost disgust and stormed out of the common room.  
  
"Uh. . .I gotta go after him," said Oliver, getting up and leaving Harry there, staring in disbelief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred was storming through the empty hallways when he felt a hand grasp his arm and turn him around.  
  
"What the fuck was that about?!" screamed Oliver.  
  
"You should know you disgusting whore!" screamed Fred back.  
  
"What?" asked Oliver, shaking his head.  
  
"You heard me," replied Fred as he attempted to walk away. But Oliver's grasp was too strong and he was soon pulled towards Oliver again.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said, pulling Fred so close to him that he could count the freckles on his face.  
  
Suddenly they heard laugher down the halls and Kathy appeared once more followed by a flock of girls.  
  
"And then she says, 'And he doesn't like you! He likes me!'" All the girls laughed as they rounded the corner.  
  
Coming across Fred and Oliver, Kathy stopped in her tracks. "Uh. . .is everything alright here mates?"  
  
They quickly separated. "Yeah." replied Fred as he seized the moment and walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Oliver couldn't keep his mind on his work. Why did he even care about what Fred thought of him? 'Why can't he mind his own business' he thought.  
  
"Everything alright?" Asked Harry as he placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.  
  
"Mhm," mumbled Oliver, lost in thought.  
  
Harry knew that there was something wrong, but he didn't wanna push it. "I'm going to dinner," he finally said, "You coming?"  
  
"No. . .maybe later. . ." replied Oliver as he got up and made his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Alright, want me to bring you back something?" insisted Harry.  
  
"I said I'll go down later God dammit!" screamed Oliver as he slammed the door to the bedroom.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what had happened. He left without even calling a good-bye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As he stormed down the halls angrily, he came across Hermione, too lost in a book to notice that she was about to run into a wall.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
Suddenly she turned around. "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to eat where do you think I'm going?"  
  
Hermione looked behind him, "Where's Oliver?" Harry had told Hermione since he knew he could trust her.  
  
"Why do you think that I'm *always* with Oliver? Can't I for *once* walk around the halls alone?!" retorted Harry.  
  
Hermione stepped back. "I'm sorry Harry. I just-"  
  
"No," he cut her off, "Forget it. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. . ." said Hermione, "What is it?"  
  
"It's about Oliver. He's been acting really strange lately. He gets irritated easily and he's been getting into constant fights with Fred. Just now when I asked if he wanted me to bring him up something from dinner he yelled at me to go away."  
  
"Oh," was all that Hermione said. "Maybe he's not having a very good day."  
  
"Well," began Harry, "Then he hasn't been having a very good *week*."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yeah I guess so. . .let's just go to dinner now. I'm starved."  
  
They both made their way to dinner and sat down. Hermione could tell there was more to this story, but she left it at that. 


	9. Down Memory Lane

Chapter Nine  
  
Walks Down Memory Lane  
  
A couple of weeks had passed since Fred had last said a word to Oliver. They had generally tried avoiding each other in the halls but were unable to do so during Quidditch practices.   
  
One day at the end of practice, Oliver pulled him aside, ending the silent war between them.  
  
"Fred, I need," Oliver stopped, "*we* need to talk to you."  
  
Fred just stared at him. Who was this *we* of which he was speaking of? "Umm. . .alright" he said unsure of what would happen.  
  
Oliver lead him near a stand and there Fred saw Harry. "Here he is," said Oliver, pulling Fred closer so that the three of them were forming a circle.  
  
Fred stood there waiting for one of them to say something.  
  
"Look," said Harry, breaking the silence, "You do know that Olie and I are a couple right?"  
  
Fred gaped, '*Olie*' he thought. "Yeah, yeah sure."  
  
"Well, it looks like you aren't comfortable with that fact, and if you can't accept the fact that we love each other," Oliver squirmed as Harry said this, "Then I don't think I. . .*we* want to be friends with you."  
  
"Umm Harry," began Oliver nervously, "I didn't say I didn't want to be friends-"  
  
Harry cut him off, "No Oliver, you know I'm right."  
  
Oliver just stood there, head down, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Look Potter, Oliver is a big boy, I'm pretty sure he can talk for himself."  
  
Harry glared at him, "Yeah well he told me himself he thought you didn't like the fact that we were a couple. Look Fred, I'm not saying I don't understand how you must feel, because I do. It's just that. . .well. . .we are happy together and that's all that matters. And if you can't accept your friend's happiness then I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore."  
  
Fred gaped, "Look, I never said I wasn't happy for you two!" He shifted his position. "I'm happy for you two" he managed to say.  
  
This seemed to satisfy Harry as he said, "Good, then we'll see you at dinner. Come on Olie."  
  
Oliver looked over at Harry, then at Fred, lingering a moment on Fred's gaze.  
  
"Olie," insisted Harry.  
  
"I'm coming," replied Oliver as he left, glancing back at Fred and smiling at him weakly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred had no clue what had happened. On his whole walk from the field to the common room all Fred could do was go over the conversation that had taken place. And he couldn't get over the fact that Harry called Oliver *Olie*. 'God that sounds so stupid' he thought. He entered the common room and took a seat in a cozy looking arm chair in front of the fire. It was beginning to get cold and Fred knew this meant even more quidditch practices.  
  
As he lay there, falling asleep in front of the fire, he heard a door open, then close. Fred opened his eyes. He had thought he was alone but he was wrong. He figured it must be a friendless first year, since the walking was so silent. He closed his once more and returned to his efforts of trying to fall asleep. In fact, he was so busy doing this that he didn't notice the tall figure standing over him until it tapped him on the arm.  
  
Fred opened his eyes. "Oli-"  
  
But Oliver had cut him off by putting his hand over Fred's mouth. "Shh," he said, "I don't want anyone to hear us. Once he was sure Fred wasn't going to say anything, Oliver uncovered his mouth.  
  
"What do you want," said Fred, recovering from the shock.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"What is there to say? I'm pretty sure your Harry-poo cleared everything up *Olie*" replied Fred in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
Oliver blushed. "Yeah. . .about that. . ."  
  
Seeing Oliver's face seemed funny to Fred; in a sick, twisted sort of way. He laughed, "You look hilarious."  
  
Oliver let out a laugh too, "Do I?"  
  
Fred imitated his face and they both burst out laughing. Oliver kneeled down in front of Fred and looked him in the eye. "Listen," he began, "I'm sorry. For. . .everything. I have been such a moron to you. I should have explained things better. I should have talked to you more."  
  
Fred shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I was a moron too so don't come down on yourself so hard."  
  
Oliver looked him in the eye once more and Fred got chills. 'Why does that happen to me?' he thought. Oliver placed his hand on Fred's knee, making Fred get more chills.  
  
"Listen, I want you to know that I appreciate all you've done for me. You're probably one of the few, if not the only, one who would have put up with all of this without telling anyone.  
  
Fred took a deep sigh. All this tension was making him uncomfortable in the lower area. Finally, when he knew he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and stretched. All this time, Oliver was watching him. Fred figured it was in appreciation. He looked up and both of them looked at each other, as if in search for words.  
  
Suddenly Oliver took a step forward, then another, and another, until they were merely inches apart. Fred looked up at him, since Oliver was taller than he was by six inches. Then, Oliver leaned over, closer to Fred's face. Fred, taking the hint, prepared himself for a long, powerful kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you understand," whispered Oliver in Fred's ear. Then he turned around and left the common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two nights later, Fred couldn't stop thinking about that moment. He felt so stupid for thinking that Oliver, who was in *love* with Harry, would kiss *him*. Finally, realizing that falling asleep was impossible, he got up, put on his shoes and his cloak, and made his way out to the grounds.  
  
Once he was outside, he walked to the Quidditch field as a soft snow began to fall. He stood in the middle of the field and looked up at the sky, as if he were waiting for something. The snow began to fall more quickly now. He stretched out his arms and spun around twice before falling to the ground and staying there, feeling the soft snow land on his face.  
  
He was brought back to reality when he heard a soft chuckle coming from one of the stands.He looked up. No one was visible. He looked again and there, in the third stand, was a figure, staring at him. Fred was alarmed.  
  
"Who's there" he demanded, standing up.  
  
"Calm down Tinker Bell, it's me" said a deep, familiar voice.  
  
"Oliver?" gasped Fred. Once again, he ran into Oliver.  
  
"No, you're mother. Of course Oliver!"  
  
Fred made his way to the stand, up the stairs, and onto the platform where he saw Oliver sitting on a bench.  
  
He walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked Oliver, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he replied, "thought I'd take a walk."  
  
They sat there in silence, the two of them, watching the snow fall on this beautiful night.  
  
Finally, Oliver cleared his throat. "So. . .wanna talk?"  
  
Fred laughed, "No let's just sit here and let our lips freeze shut."  
  
Oliver laughed too then said, "Remember you're first Quidditch game?"  
  
Fred stopped laughing. "Vaguely. . ." he lied.  
  
"I remember like it was yesterday. You took off fine, flying around like a pro. Then you saw Katie Bell and distracted yourself. I remember you were trying to show off, doing one of those moves you invented for your play, and fell of your broom. You were in the hospital wing for a week."  
  
"Yeah and then once I got out you got sent in" replied F red, blushing, although it was barely visible in the night. Besides, the cold was making his cheeks blush to begin with.  
  
"Yeah" replied Oliver, laughing.  
  
They talked about the past for what seemed like an hour, then time crept into their minds.  
  
"Oh shit. . ." began Fred slowly, not wanting to bring this wonderful night to an end.  
  
"What?" asked Oliver, thinking the same.  
  
"The time. It's so late! We better get going," he replied, getting up and stretching  
  
Oliver followed, without saying a word. Once they arrived inside the castle, they made their way to the common room.  
  
They had reached the steps when suddenly Oliver, who was in front, tripped. As if it were a reflex, Fred ran in front and tried to catch Oliver's fall. Unfortunately, since Oliver was much more built, he managed to take Fred down with him.  
  
"Oh shit!" screamed Fred when he landed on his back.  
  
"Oh-my-God" managed Oliver through laughs. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Fred burst out laughing too, "Yeah. . .me too."  
  
Once they had composed themselves, they were aware of the position they were in. The fact that their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath wasn't helping any either. Oliver got closer to him. This time, Fred was sure a kiss was coming. As they both leaned in, Fred was aware of what he was doing. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to walk away, while his heart was telling him to give in the moment. Oliver had cupped Fred's face in between his hands and was about to kiss him when Fred turned away, leaving Oliver to kiss his cheek.  
  
"I can't. . ." he said.  
  
"I understand," said Oliver, getting up.  
  
Fred watched as Oliver went through the door and disappeared. Then, once he was sure Oliver was up in his bed, he entered and made his way to his bed. 


	10. Unforgetable

Chapter 10  
  
Unforgettable  
  
Fred shivered as he jumped into the cold shower. He hated the first five minutes of the shower when the water was cold as ice. As he lathered his body in soap, he couldn't stop thinking of the "kiss that almost was". He couldn't help but wonder "what if?"  
  
He kept re-playing the moment in his mind over and over every night. Sometimes he even got the urge to find Oliver and give him the kiss that was meant to be given. But then, common sense would hit him hard and he would shake the feeling off.  
  
He finished his shower, got out, and wrapped his towel around his body. He then walked over to the mirror and began to comb his hair. As he was about to begin brushing his teeth, Harry walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Fred watched as Harry walked over to a shower and got in. Fred just ignored him and began brushing his teeth, purposely taking long to see if Oliver would follow any time soon.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry got out and made his way to the mirror where Fred was. They both looked at each other for a second, then Harry said, "Morning."  
  
Fred raised an eyebrow. "Morning" he replied.  
  
Harry opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but then closed it again. Fred packed up his things and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall to the sleepy seventh years in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Professor McGonagall," they all mumbled back.  
  
As the class progressed, Oliver was feeling rather tired as he put his head down for a little while. He was still mad at Fred for not wanting to kiss him. 'Am I *that* ugly?' he wondered. 'Why can't he just want me. . .' he continued thinking.  
  
Finally, as if by a miracle, the tedious class ended and Oliver made his way to his next class, herbology.  
  
Since the class was early, they had to wait outside for the other class to come out. Oliver paced around nervously when all of a sudden Kathy walked up to him.  
  
"Hi!" she said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled back.  
  
"So. . .Oliver. . .how's your love life lately?" she asked.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. Was it possible that she knew? He laughed at this to himself and replied, "Not so bad. How about you?"  
  
"Oh. . ." replied Kathy, "Not too bad. . . except that I haven't seen George around lately."  
  
"Are you two going out?!" replied Oliver wide-eyed. The gossip queen and one of Quidditch's Golden Boys? Impossible!  
  
"No," began Kathy, "But I do fancy him. . . ."  
  
Oliver quickly lost interest as the conversation continued. After all, how could he possible be interested in a conversation where every other word out of the girl's mouth was George?  
  
Oliver walked away after saying good bye and waited by the herbology door. Suddenly, the class that had been in there came out, Harry leading the way.  
  
Oliver's stomach dropped. He was in no mood to see Harry that morning. Harry obviously hadn't seen the look on his face. He walked right by Oliver, nudged his arm, and winked.  
  
'What's wrong with him?!' screamed Oliver in his mind. 'Doesn't he care that someone might see?!?'  
  
He rolled his eyes and made his way into the class room. That, however, Harry *did* see. His jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and made his way to his next class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Classes had ended for the day and most of the students were making their way to their common rooms. Fred, however, did not want to go there. He knew if he went he would run into Oliver and it would make his day even more awkward.   
  
He decided to go out on the grounds and walk around for a while. As he walked, he came across a cozy looking little corner where the sun shone bright and he was sure no one would see him. He walked over to the tree and sat down, his back against the tree.  
  
He sat there for a while, thinking about Oliver and how much he really did want to be with him. He wasn't sure if Oliver felt the same though.  
  
'If Oliver really wanted me,' he thought, 'he would have kissed me even if I turned away.'  
  
What he still couldn't figure out, however, was *why* he had turned away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver lay on his bed up in the boys' bedroom.  
  
'Why didn't I just kiss him,' he thought, 'why did I care what he thought?'  
  
As he lay there, he kept picturing Fred with his gorgeous bright eyes and his built figure. He wished he could tell him how he felt so that Fred didn't think that kiss was out of the blue.  
  
'Will he ever feel the same?' he thought as he tried to go to sleep.  
  
[AN:] Yes, I am aware of the fact that by now Oliver would have graduated Hogwarts. And yes, I am aware that in the recent installment of the Harry Potter books both of the twins fled the school. However, since my story takes place AFTER the fifth book, I made the twins return and there fore have to repeat the year. As for Oliver, I made him have to stay for another reason. You will find out why in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! 


	11. Word Spreads

[AN:] Yes! I have returned! Stupid FanFiction.net suspended my subscription for some odd reason. (By the way, if FanFiction.net even THINKS about suspending it again after what I just said. . .well typed, they would be violating my constitutional rights. I have the right to freedom of speech, according to the first amendment so HA! HAHA!) Well, now I'm back! I bet you all missed me. ; ). Well this chapter is the longest, I believe. Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Word Spreads  
  
Oliver whistled as he made his way through the halls. He was in a particularly good mood that day. He didn't know why, but he felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong today.  
  
  
  
He rounded a corner and saw Kathy making her way through the halls looking upset.  
  
"Hey there," he said with a huge grin painted on his face.  
  
She just ignored him and kept walking. He thought nothing of it and kept walking himself.  
  
Oliver hadn't even walked five steps before he heard her reply, "George is a dick!"  
  
Oliver turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me," she began, "George Weasley is a dick."  
  
Oliver snorted, "Why what happened?"  
  
She walked back up to him and he knew this would take a while.  
  
"Well," she began, "I was sitting down minding my own business when all of a sudden him and this rather pudgy looking sixth year come up to me and sit down. I thought nothing of it, I mean, guys always crowd around me."  
  
Oliver tried to hide a giggle. Was this girl serious?  
  
"Well anyways," she continued, "We were talking and all of a sudden Cho the Ho walks by and winks at George. And then as soon as she walks away he goes, 'Damn she's hot'. I was like what? All this time that he spent flirting with me, I thought he liked me! And then what happens? He likes the Ho!"  
  
She slammed her fist onto the wall and Oliver jumped back.  
  
"Wow, calm down. You don't wanna hurt yourself."  
  
She turned around to face him. "Why do you care?"  
  
He looked at her as he replied, "Because you're my friend. . ."  
  
She smiled. Then suddenly that smile turned back into a frown and a single tear streaked her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," said Oliver. "Just forget about that cock. He doesn't know anything."  
  
Kathy sniffled and Oliver put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "You'll find another hot guy to obsess about soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"So, do you think he's still mad at you?" Hermione asked Harry while they were having lunch.  
  
Harry looked down the table at Oliver who was engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with Lee Jordan.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Well, I think you should talk to him. You don't want things to get worse between you two."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, "Yeah. . .I guess you're right."  
  
"Morning mate," said Fred as he plopped down next to his two brothers.  
  
"Morning," they replied in unison.  
  
"So. . .what are we all talking about?" he asked his brothers, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh," began Hermione, "Not much."  
  
"Yeah, those two are just mumbling to each other," replied Ron angrily.  
  
Fred snorted. Oh how he enjoyed watching his little brother in the middle of one of his love dilemmas.  
  
Pretty soon the Weasleys and Harry got into a heated conversation about which Quidditch team was better. In fact, they were so busy arguing that they didn't notice when Oliver came and sat down next to Harry.  
  
Oliver watched all of them argue before he let out a laugh. This brought all of them back and Harry turned his head to see who was next to him.  
  
"Hey mates," he said, winking at Harry.  
  
'I guess he's not mad anymore' thought Harry.  
  
Fred watched intently as Oliver touched Harry's arm whenever they talked and how Harry kept giving Oliver winks.  
  
Finally Fred had enough. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got places to go and people to see."  
  
He got up and left. Oliver followed him with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Soon after, Oliver and Harry got up and left too. They were walking by the stair case when, through the corner of his eye, Oliver thought he saw Fred and stopped dead. He turned around to see if he wasn't just going crazy. Unfortunately, it had been George who he had seen.  
  
"Ollie, come on," said Harry, bringing Oliver back from his thoughts, "I wanna go down to the Quidditch field so we could practice our plays.  
  
"Uhuh," mumbled Oliver.  
  
Once they left, a tall, dark haired girl appeared from behind the stair case.  
  
"Ollie?" she asked herself.  
  
"No, no, no!" screamed Oliver. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Angelina lowered her head, "I'm sorry Oliver, It was an accident."  
  
"Well we can't afford these accidents! What if this had been a real game?! We would have lost, Angelina! We would have lost thanks to you!"  
  
"I said I was sorry. . ." said Angelina. "Why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
Oliver sighed. All these things that were going on lately were making him so stressed out.  
  
"Look," he began, "If I am forced to repeat this year then I want to win the Quidditch Cup. If it hadn't been for one of Fred and George's stupid pranks I wouldn't even be here. But, since I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I am."  
  
Angelina looked up and sighed, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well," Oliver sighed, "It's like a second chance. We lost the last cup, so I wanna win this one really bad since this is my last year.  
  
"Alright, I'll try not to screw up next time," said Angelina.  
  
The rest of the practice pretty much went like that. Someone would make a mistake and Oliver would yell at them. He had yelled at Katie so bad that she ran off crying and he had to end the practice early. All the joy he had had that morning disappeared and he couldn't even believe he had thought this would have been a wonderful day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Don't worry Ollie, it will get better," said Harry trying to make Oliver feel better after practice had ended.   
  
"I don't think so. Everyone has been slacking off lately. The only one who even tries anymore is you."  
  
"That's not true," said Harry, "everyone is trying. They just aren't good enough through your eyes."  
  
Oliver sighed, "Yeah maybe you're right."  
  
Harry put his arm around Oliver's waist as he said, "Don't worry, we'll win. For you."  
  
Oliver looked up. This was one of the moments where he was glad that he had Harry around. He leaned in and gave Harry a kiss.  
  
"Are you sure it was them?" Parvati asked Kathy.  
  
"I'm positive! Anyone can tell Oliver's sexy figure from a mile away! And I was barely five feet from them!"  
  
"No, but that's impossible! I always thought Harry fancied Hermione! Wow, was I wrong. . ."  
  
"Can you picture how surprised *I* was? I mean, first Oliver's flirting with me after the whole George thing by hugging me and then all of a sudden he's snogging Harry! Not to mention Harry is going around calling Oliver 'Ollie'"  
  
"Do you think anyone else knows?" asked Parvati.  
  
"They will soon enough," replied Kathy as they both walked out of the Common Room.  
  
[AN:] So, how do you like? Pretty good huh? Well, please review and if you have any friends that are a member of FanFiction.net please get them to read my story!!! Until next time! 


End file.
